Wielka promocja , chwytaj wydarzenie !
Chris : Finałowa piątka ! no co za emocje. Więcej nam los nie przyniesie. Ostatnio ujawniliśmy wyniki i Tricia została wytypowana do odejścia. Ale nie mieli końca wrażeń ! Dowiedzieliśmy się kto jest w stanie kochać i jak kto okazuje miłość. I dowiedzieliśmy się ,że najlepszą osobą , a raczej parą byli trent i Lindsay. Na ceremonii pożegnaliśmy się z Kristen ! kto odpadnie dziś i jakie makabryczne niespodzianki spotkają naszych zawodników ? Dowiecie się dziś w Centrum Totalnej Porażki ! Intro Muzyka : Total Drama Opening Z rury wychodzi kamera płosząc kilka karaluchów , z sedesu wychodzi kamera i kolejna kamera wychodzi z śmieci płosząc szczury . Kamera wlatuje przez drzwi do centrum , a przed Centrum Chris z batem bije Chefa i Rona , którzy go ciągną po śniegu. Przy fontannie stoją Caitlin , Wyatt , Jen , Jonesy , Nikki i Jude i się śmieją . Kamera przechodzi do Khaki bazar , gdzie Kirsten , Kristen i Lindsay wychodzą z przebieralni w dziwnych strojach . Na krzesłach siedzi Justin i Brigette i pokazują oceny za ich występ. Kamera przechodzi dalej , gdzie Darth walczy z Blakiem na miecze świetlne ,ale nagle wskakuje Tyler i ich wystrasza. Z boku siedzi Bobbie i śmieje się z tego. Kamera przechodzi do sklepu w różowym i zwiewnym , gdzie Sierra stoi w sukni ślubnej przed Alejandro ze związanym Codim w rękach . Kamera leci dalej do klepu sportowego , gdzie Tricia i Heather rzucają w siebie piłkami , ale nagle zjawia się Bobbbie i wyrzuca je obie na korytarz. Próbują się dobić do drzwi. Na korytarzu , stoi Cortney , która rzekomo chce podać rękę Gwen , ale wyciera w jej twarz mop . Nagle pojawia się trent i wyrywa jej mop po czym ją goni . Gwen kiwa głową niczym zauroczona. W kawiarni pojawia się Alexis , która pije kawę z Izzy , Noahem i Camilie , Nagle wszystkie trzy dziczeją . Pojawia się kula dyskotekowa i zaczynają tańczyć na stole . Noah robi wielkie oczy z zachwytu i całuje Camilie. Kamera przechodzi do Studia gdzie na kanapie siedzi Josh z Blainely . Nagle spada ekran , Josh patrzy się z pogardą na nią . kamera się oddala . Widać wszystkich zawodników na ławach i pojawia się napis Centrum Totalnej Porażki. Pokój zwycięzców Apartament wygranych Lindsay : Trent ! Nie bądź oporny ! Rzuca na nią kołdrę .. Trent : Wiesz Lindsay , miałaś Tylera . Musisz nieco się ochłodzić. Lindsay : Proszę. Robi maślane oczka .. Trent : Ech . Zawsze na to mnie złapiesz . Lindsay : Pójdziemy razem na zakupy. Posłuchamy razem muzyki i będzie z nami Beth ! Trent ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Rozumiem ,że jestem spoko i taki romantyczny . Ale nie sądzę , żeby ten związek wypalił . I z Beth ! Lindsay ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Trent ! tylko o nim myślę . o jej mam pustkę w głowie kiedy przy nim stoję .. Aż mi kolana miękną .. Trent : Wiesz , może moja reakcja była nieco źle przemyślana. Lindsay : Naprawdę !~Para Lindsay i trent wkracza do akcji . Podbiega do niego i go tuli i unosi swoją nogę. On puszcza oczko do kamery. '' '''Trent :' Zgoda . Zobaczymy jak to wyjdzie . Lindsay : Uczcimy to i na zakupy ! Chwyta Trenta za ramię i ciągnie go w stronę butiku po drugiej stronie Centrum . Pokój przegranych Jen : Zdrada ! Zdrada dopada nas wszędzie ! Przesuwa pionek na mapie . Jen : Taki sam i taki sam ! Bierze lalki barbie i rzuca je pod nogi kena .. Jen : Tylko ja tutaj zostałam ! Blainely rzuca wyzywające spojrzenie. Wstaje z łózka podchodzi do stolika jen i zabiera jej jedną z figurek . Blainely : Czyś ty do reszty postradała rozumy ! Skąd masz ten wojskowy kask ! I po co ci te ślady .. Na dodatek moim tuszem !’ Tymczasem u Rona .. Ron : Gdzie jest mój kask. Bez niego nie mogę wypełnić misji !! Z powrotem w pokoju dziewczyn '' '''Jen :' To nie twój smarkaty interes ty bekonowy worku o kształcie ogórka !~Przejrzyj twój żółty pysk i wynoś się z moich oczu ! Blainely ; Jak zwykle zero pokory z twojej strony ! Justin podśmiewa się z ich rozmowy . Blainely : A ty z czego rżysz koński zadzie ! ty parszywy zdrajco ! Justin : obie jesteście żałosne . Naprawdę. Nie widzicie ,że ja tutaj króluję nad wami ? Jen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Nie mogę tego znieść. Ta blondyna sprzeciwiła mi się ! Ten show to jest wojna ! Wojna mówię wam . Ale rozdepcze ich jak te karaluchy . HAHAHA ! Blainely : Wy ludzie macie nie po kolei w głowie ! Jen : Licz się ze słowami .. Rozgniotę cię na mokrą plamę ! Rzuca w nią brudnymi gaciami Chefa , ale zamiast niej obrywa Justin .. Justin : AAAA !! Jak to wali ! Szybko wybiega na korytarz . Jen go zaczyna gonić . Jen : Oddawaj moją amunicję ! Blainely : Zaraz ja ci pokaże cios ! Zdejmuje swoją skarpetę z nogi . Blainely : Zamorduję was wszystkich ! Rzuca się w pogoń . Korytarz Lindsay biegnie schodami ciągnąc zaq sobą Trenta . ten obija się głową o schodki .. Trent : Lindsay ! Zwolnij .. Moja głowa .. Lindsay : Zamkną nam sklep ! Ruszamy ! Biegnie coraz szybciej , ale nagle wpada na Justina .. Justin : AA ! Lindsay : AAA ! Oboje : AAAAA ! Jen : Dorwałam was ! Nagle zza jen wyskakuje Blainely , która rzuca się za nie I wciera w jej twarz swoją skarpetę .. Wszyscy zaczynają się bić między sobą. Jedynie Trent odchodzi. '' '''Trent :' Padam .. Justin ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Ta zniewaga krwi wymaga. Jeśli chcą ,żebym pokazał im swoją ciemną stronę . Dowiedzą się o niej ! Blainely ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Trzeba tych młodych bandytów nauczyć porządku. A w szczególności Justina ! Blainely ; Przestań mnie szarpać ! Jen : Za wolność ! Justin : Co za masakra ! Lindsay : Nie ruszać mojego Trenta ! Nagle podchodzi Chris i widzi jak się tłuką. Oszołomiony nieco Trent wstaje i podchodzi do niego . Trent : To jest koszmar. Chris : Koszmar to dopiero tutaj będzie. Uwaga zawodnicy mam dla was nowinę ! Wszyscy spoglądają się na niego. '' '''Chris :' Tą nowiną jest to ,ze do programu wraca !! Cortney ponownie ! Nagle zza Chris wybiega Cortney . Cortney : Szykujcie się na zemstę ! I tym razem to ja zgarnę wygraną ! Blainely : Trzeci raz ? Justin : nie to chyba drugi raz. Jen : Nie chcemy cię tutaj ! Blainely ; Z wzajemnością. Chris : Może wstaniecie , zaczynamy niedługo wyzwanie !? Cortney ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : tym razem nie dam się wyrzucić. Prawnicy czasem działają cuda ! Chris ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : To co ta dziewczyna mi narobiła to szok. Ale niech jej będzie. Chris : Więc skoro już tutaj jesteśmy . Wyjaśnię wam dzisiejsze zadania. Otóż Ron i Chef znajdują się w dwóch sklepach. Musicie wynegocjować od nich po jednej figurce. Po tym jak zdobędziecie figurkę , będziecie się wspinać na totem . Dwa ostatnie miejsca dostaną karę , którą będzie eliminacja , bez głosowania. Cortney : Po was ! Chris : Cortney , ty masz tylko im przeszkadzać , a nie uczestniczyć w walce o nagrodę .. Blainely : Więc jeśli Jen i Justin nie dadzą rady zanieść figurek na totem to odpadną ? Wszyscy wybuchają śmiechem '' '''Jen :' Sama odpadniesz ! Chris : Zgadza się Blainely. Straganik Chefa Do straganika postanowiła podbiec Lindsay i Trent .. Trent : Nie tak szybko .. Moja głowa mi pęka Chef : Czego wy tutaj chcecie ! Nie dam wam figurek ! Lindsay : Oddam moją chusteczkę .. Nagle macha włosami , a Chef nieco jakby stracił orientację .. Chef : Nie ja nie wiem .. Nagle trent ukradkiem zabiera .. Chef : Co ! o czym ja myślałem .. Wynocha ! Rzuca w nich wielkim kamieniem , przygniata Trenta .. Trent : Znowu ! Lindsay : Ale masz figurki … Trent : Proszę … Oddaje jej jedna figurkę .. Stoisko Rona Blainely : Dobra ,ty , tak do ciebie mówię ! mam do wygrania walizkę z milionem dolarów i muszę dostać tą figurkę ! Ron : Wynocha ! Justin : Hej , przystojniaku ? Ron : Nie ! I człowieku , lecz się .. Obrażony chwyta za figurkę , ale obok Ron atakuje siekierą i od razu ucieka .. Justin : Obciął by mi rękę, jak bym reklamował moją nową linię kosmetyków ! Jen : Co to za popłoch ! Blainely ; Wymyślasz słowa na .. AA ! Nagle spada w dziurę .. Cortney : Haha , pierwsza frajerka pokonana ! Blainely : Orz ty .. Jak cię zaraz dopadnę ! Jen : Nie odbiorę sowie zwycięstwa .. Atakuje i rzuca się na Rona ! Ron : Nie masz ze mną szans ty młodociana gówniaro. Zaczynają się bić w najlepsze. Justin wykorzystuje sytuację i kradnie figurkę i ucieka do drugiego stoiska. Blainely , za pomocą drabiny wchodzi na piętro .. Blainely : Udało mi się .. Chwyta za figurkę .. Blainely : Tak ! Nagle uderza ją jen i spada ponownie z figurką .. Blainely ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Ile jeszcze mam to znosić. Ale mam figurkę ! Justin ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Jen to początek twojego końca ! Ponownie Stoisko Chefa Nagle pod stoisko podbiega Jen '' '''Jen :' Czas na kolejny . Łapie figurkę , po czym skacze nad Chefem i ląduje na ścianie totemu i spada . Na dole stoi Justin . Justin : Ta figurka, jest prawie podobna do oryginału . o skąd się wziął cień ? Nagle na niego spada Jen . Jen : Miękkie lądowanie. Fajnie ! Chef : 10 punktów za technikę ! Chef ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Ma talent , byłaby świetną wojskową ! Szacunek ! 4 piętro Lindsay : Robimy kawabunga , jak Jane ? Trent : Jaka Jane ? Lindsay : Idziemy ! Podchodzi blisko barierki na 4 piętrze i zarzuca kablami na totem . Trent : I co my zrobimy. O nie będę się po tym wspinał ! Lindsay : Wspinał ? To jest genialne ! Podbiega i przytula się . Trent : To po co zawiesiłaś tam te kable . Lindsay : No żeby światełka na nim mogły poświecić , jest taki nijaki . Trent ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Co za idiotyczny pomysł . Ale można to pożyteczniej wykorzystać. 1 piętro Nagle Cortney związuje Blainely .. Blainely : Wypuszczaj mnie ! Co ja ci niby zrobiłam. Cortney : Wygryzłaś mnie ! Zobacz .. Podstawia jej pod nos pismo . Blainely : Drodzy prawnicy Cortney , z powodu jej stanowczo manipulacyjnych i przywódczych popędów została ona wybrana do odstrzału. Ja Chris Mclean , główny prowadzący tego reality show , niezwykle szarmancki , z wielkim uśmiechem , bogatą tradycją .. Cortney : Pomiń ten fragment ! Blainely : to odwróć kartkę .. Przewraca kartkę i wzdycha. '' '''Blainely :' Postanowiłem przywrócić do programu Blainely , ze względu na jej nieopanowany charakter i niesamowitą przebiegłość. Nadaje się lepiej niż ta wasza Cortney ! Upps .. Wściekła rozrywa kartkę i podchodzi do stołka. '' '''Cortney :' Teraz czas na moją zemstę ! AHAHA ! Bierze za kijek i zaczyna ją szturchać . Blainely ; To kłuje .. Ał ! Cortney : To dopiero początek .. Wyciąga maczetę i lancę .. Cortney : Zgadnij gdzie byłą wyprzedaż .. Blainely : W sklepie z tandetą .. Cortney ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Widzów proszę o przeskoczenie tego fragmentu , gduż droni on rozlewem krwi .. Blainely ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Te dzikusy co ją porwały , miały na niązły wpływ . Cortney ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Zrobię sobie na twarzy znak z jej krwi ! Blainely ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Jeśli przeżyję . To chcę jedno przekazać. Jen to s*** !! AAA ! Jestem martwa ! Pod totemem Jen ; I jak ja się tam dostanę ? Widzi swój sklep w którym pracowała .. Jen : Tylko sport , jestem ocalona ! Nagle spada Justin .. Justin : Mam figurkę , ale Chef mnie wyrzucił .. Jen jak gdyby nic przechodzi po nim i traktuje jak wycieraczkę. '' '''Jen :' Co za matoł . Justin : Model , nie matoł .. Nagle tynk spada na jego głowę i mdleje . Tymczasem u Trenta i Lindsay Lindsay : Ostrożnie ! Trent : Jeszcze po tym nie idę . Spogląda na mostek do totemu . Lindsay : Ja pójdę ! Albo może nie .. Trent : Idziemy razem . Bierze ją w ramiona . Trent : Jest jedna szansa .. AAA ! Biegnie z Lindsay i staje na czubku totemu . Trent : Udało się ? Lindsay wstaje kładzie figurki w miejsca na Totemie i wystrzeliwują fajerwerki . '' '''Chris :' gratulacje , trent i Lindsay , dzisiaj jesteście nietykalni i wygraliście noc w apartamencie ! Oboje zaczynają się całować , i gdy wracają przez mostek on się zarywa i związuje ich. Wiszą , ale dalej się całują. Nagle wspina się Jen .. Jen : Jeszcze trochę , rany co to za tępa łyżwa ! Cały czas drapie ten totem .. Jen : Ja nie chcę , co za spróchniałe drzewo. Widzi na górze wiszących Trenta i Lindsay .. Jen : Co do ? Pułapka Cortney Cortney : Teraz cię zamęczę .. AHAHAHA ! Blainely : Zaraz , to ostrze jest nieco wygięte i potrzebuje trochę połysku. Cortney : Masz rację. Jestem perfekcjonistą , ale to i tak nie uchroni cię od zguby. Cortney zaczyna polerować , a Blainely postanowiła spaść z piętra ! Cortney ; Gdzie uciekasz ! Tymczasem na dole. Chris : ta armata , to mój najlepszy zakup , ciekawe dlaczego ma tak czerwone wnętrze. Nagle do armaty wpada Blainely , a włócznia Cortney zapala ląt i wystrzeliwuje ją na totem. Chris : O tym nie wspominali na gwarancji. Szczyt totemu Jen : udało się ! Nagle w jej stronę leci Blainely i uderza ją . Z ich rąk wypadają figurki i lądują na szczycie , po czym obie spadają. Lina , która związała Trenta i Lindsay nie wytrzymała i pękła po czym wpadli do fontanny. Lindsay ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : To było cudowne ! Trent ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : O rany , teraz Caitlin mnie zabije za to ! Jen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Co to miało być. Pożałuje ta idiotka ,żem nie zepchnęła. Blainely ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Jak się mnie tutaj traktuje. Za grosz szacunku ! Eliminacje Chris : Nie będę dłużej was tutaj trzymał w niepewności. Cortney , nie powróciłaś , tylko miałaś im przeszkadzać ! Spełniłaś zadanie. I z tobą towarzyszyć będzie ci Justin ! Cortney : Jesteś na serio nie do zniesienia Chris .. Justin : Ale Blainely i Jen ! Jen : Papatki .. Blainely : Buziaczki ! Obie mu fałszywie odmachują na pożegnanie .. Justin : Nie zgadzam się z tym . To jest jawny fałsz ! Cortney : Domagam się krwi ! Blainely , jesteś na szczycie listy moich nemezis ! Blainely : Za tobą też nie będę tęskniła . Chris : Czas odlatywać . Chris Popycha Justina i wpada z Cortney do kolejki i obu wstrzeliwuje Chris : Ile jeszcze ofiar poniesiemy w tym show ? Kto nie poradzi sobie z przeciwnościami ? Ktoś jeszcze wystąpi gościnnie ? I kto będzie następny ? finałowa czwórka i coraz bliżej finału. Dowiecie się tylko w Centrum Totalnej Porażki ! Kategoria:Odcinki Centrum Totalnej Porażki